Across Dimensions
by Nazo228
Summary: Xavier Crosses over to Sonic's world during a mission, can he get back to his own dimension or will he be stuck here forever Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cosmo; and Xavier, Luna, Damien, Sarah in a (Fiction press) Chronicles of Xavier & Sonic the hedgehog crossover
1. Synopsis

Synopsis

This cross over is actually on my Fiction press book "The Chronicles of Xavier" I am going to give you a brief synopsis on the Characters, basically of what they are. If you want more information PM me or read the book yourself at fictionpress

**Xavier**: A god like being of unknown origin, can only use his powers with the presence of Mythril gems, taken care of by his robotic care taker Tiff.

Abilities- Wrist blade ( an energy blade that cuts through virtually anything; emerges from his arm.)

-16 years old

- hand Laser ( a laser that is fired from his hand)

- radial decimator ( an extremely sharp blade that cuts through everything within a 10 yard radius

Wind blade ( a 5 yard long projectile blade that cuts through everything

- Teleport (Teleports

- Shield ( a large shield that blocks ALMOST anything)

**Luna:** An anthropomorphic wolf (similar to Sonic) that is part of the reblion for Anthropomorphic rights and freedom.

-16 year old

- best of sniper squad (throwing knives)

-fast on her feet; hard to hit

**Damien: **young boy abandoned by his family, Joined the rebellion for Anthropomorphic rights and freedom

- 16 years old

-Hard headed jokster

-advanced sword skills

**Sarah: **bipolar, suspicious human that hates being on the bottom

-15 years old

-stealthy, and undetectable

-skilled in hand-to-hand

-Skilled with sword


	2. Dimensional Crossover

Chapter 1: Dimensional cross over (A short introduction)

"Xavier to resonance come in over!" Xavier yelled into his radio as he and his team fought for their survival. Luna and Damien covered each others backs while Sarah fought on her own style. GUN Security bots were closing in fast armed with short blades and they couldn't hold them for long,

"What are they waiting for, GUN agents will be swarming here any minute!" Sarah yelled angrily as she slashed through another bot,

"I don't know!" Xavier slashed through two bots with his wrist blade, "Damn it Resonance come in over!"

"this Sergeant Apalm we read you loud and clear, over." Apalm replied calmly

"Apalm we need to be recalled, this place is swarming with prototype security bots!"

"Got it stand by. 3, 2, 1, Recall" Apalm announced

"Hold still" Xavier commanded. A flash of white light blinded everyone and everything.

"Whoa. Hey Jonas can you come here really quick sir?" Apalm asked as he sat in the control room,

"What do you need?" Jonas asked as he approached Apalm.

"I just had them on screen… and look, now there's nothing. Just gone, vanished."

"How the hell?"

"I don't know sir."

"Get Tiff down here ASAP," Jonas ordered

"Yes sir." Apalm said as he got out of his seat and ran for Tiff's quarters. Jonas looked at the radar screen carefully,

"Where did you go?"

** On Mobius**

It was a peaceful day on Mobius, not a cloud in sight. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Rose, Silver, and Blaze were having a small picnic across the lake adjacent of their homes,

"Well I hope you guys are hungry, Cosmo prepped an amazing meal for us today." Tails said

"Sweet I can't wait." Sonic said excitedly

"Wow did you grow these yourself Cosmo?" Amy asked as she picked up a piece of carrot.

"Yes I did, these are my best ones yet." Cosmo stated happily as she rocked Rose in her arms

"It's very nice of you to bring them today," Blaze said to Cosmo. A bright light interrupted their day forcing everyone to shield their eyes

"Gahh what is that?" Tails asked

"I don't know but I can't see a thing." Sonic said. The light slowly dimmed down and everyone stopped shielding their eyes,

"A flash bang?" Silver asked

"Well there was more flash than bang." Sonic commented.

"we should go check it out." Amy suggested

"Alright then let's go." Sonic said, as he walked cautiously towards the direction of the light followed by Tails, Amy, and Silver.

"Whoa!" Damien yelled as the four man team fell from the white light; which was supposable the recall teleporter. Damien hit the ground first, followed by Xavier, then Sarah, then Luna,

"Finally we made it." Xavier said as he stood up, though what he saw shocked him,

"Hey Xavier." Damien called

"Y-Yeah?"

"Last time I checked, we don't fall from a recall, and the Resonance was not out doors." Damien stated

"He's right, Where are we?" Luna asked as she sheathed her sword, everyone else did the same.

"I-I don't know" Xavier responded honestly.

**To be continued **


End file.
